Covenant Wrath
by Phantom Ice-Cream
Summary: The Prophets of High Charity have been replaced and the Demons are spreading. However the Covenant have a new defence to try out…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, the plot, the characters, the storyline or the aliens. (Sniff)

I don't usually do Prologues but I felt one was in order…

* * *

The yellow armoured Elite came in front of the three Prophets hovering just above the platform they were on. He bowed stiffly and a Prophet lifted his hand for the Elite to get up. 

"High ProphetHonour, there are more demons than ever before. They plague the lands, searching for the sacred rings," he told Honour.

The Prophet nodded, his blue and gold robes followed his hand as the Prophet waved it off.

"That is something we are well aware of, general," he replied.

"Then may I ask what the council is to do about it?" the Elite asked.

A red and gold robed Prophet came forward.

"We have already started a counter force, more deadly than the flood or the demons," the Prophet told him.

"That is of pleasant news,Noble ProphetTrust," the Elite told him. "Though I would like to know when this force should be ready."

The two Prophets turned to the other who hovered by the large glass window. He turned around, robed in green and gold.

"Let me show you," he said to the General.

The Prophet hovered away, the General followed. The General was led through a series of corridors, the further on the less people. The General realised that he had not been here before. He thought back and could not remember anything recorded here in the maps.

Then the Prophet stopped and went through a door. The Prophet went in easily, a firm hand, however, stopped the General.

"It's alright, Kalamee. He's with me," the Prophet told the guard, who slowly stepped aside.

Once in the General saw he was in a viewing room. He stared through the protective glass screen, amazed at what he saw. He walked up beside the Prophet keeping his eyes on the sight in front of him.

"By the Gods... HighProphet ofPatience, what…what _are_ they?" he asked.

"General Fulamee, meet the Furies!" Patience told Fulamee, raising his arms.


	2. Battlefield

Chapter 1 – Battlefield

_If you liked the Prologue you'll love this._

* * *

"Navy team, what's your status?" Spartan 224 asked.

"Doing real fine up here, nothing too bad. Just some couples of Hunters, ahh!" the team leader replied.

Spartan 224 could hear the plasma fire shoot past his fellow. The com-link on that end closed, the Spartan spoke again.

"If you say so," he told the leader.

"Yellow team here, we're having a bit of trouble. They've decided to bring out Ghosts and Phantoms by the dozens," yellow team leader informed them.

"Be right with you," Spartan 224 answered. "Beige team lets go!"

The group of ten stopped their actions and went out of the room they were holding out in. They went out, guns at the ready under Spartan 224's watchful eye. He kept counting, kept track, kept on full alert.

Yellow team were nearby and the gap was closing until…

"Ghosts!" a Spartan shouted and rolled out of the vehicles way.

The Ghost was headed straight for Spartan 224. Quickly the Spartan side stepped and latched onto the Ghost. He kicked the Elite out of the seat and hopped in. The Spartan veered the Ghost, turning it back to the Elite who stood ready. The Elite shot the oncoming Ghost, then did something the Spartan was not planning on.

The Elite chucked a grenade on the Ghost, and it stuck. Spartan 224 jumped out of the seat and just reached cover before…

BAM!

"Watch it Paul," a Spartan warned beside him.

"I did, don't worry Elissa," Paul replied.

"If I didn't who knows where this team would end up," Elissa chuckled.

He stood up to see his teammates had already finished off the Elite. He refrained from arguing, there were plenty more to come.

Indeed, there were Phantoms and Ghosts galore as the Yellow team leader had said. The Beige and Yellow teams were separated but were quite effective. It would have taken hours if the Olive team had not come to help. Soon enough the Spartans were together and eager for more.

Paul shot the grunt down and looked across the battlefield. It was a mess, a mixture of luminous blood and fluids from the occasional hit Spartan. At least it was one victory on the cold alien planet.

"Spartan 224 reporting. It's all done," he said over the com-link.

"Right, come on home then," Lieutenant Jefferson said

"Way ahead of ya, Lieutenant," a pilot replied.

Four aircrafts came over the tall ridge that went around the basin area the Spartans were in. The crafts were the size of the old Pelicans but smoother and not very bulky. The wings were slightly longer than the Pelicans and the nose was more pointed. It gently lowered itself down low enough for the Spartans to get in.

"Hop in, this Heron's not gonna stay here forever," the pilot told them.

Paul smiled behind his visor.

"Come on Beige team, lets move it!" he ordered and hopped in.

Once everyone was in the co-pilot turned around.

"Happy hunting everyone?" he asked.

* * *

Paul sat on the reinforced metal bench in the bare room. It felt strange to have his armour off. It was as though something was missing, he felt more exposed. Sometimes he liked it, sometimes he didn't.

Elissa walked into the room.

"Everything go ok?" he asked.

"Yeh," she replied as she removed her helmet.

Her pale face had a glow that Paul recognised when he looked in the mirror. She placed her helmet down and sat beside him, closing her eyes in relief.

"What's the matter?" he asked: after being in the suit so long he now relied more on his intuition. He could tell there was something bothering Elissa.

"The Covenant," she sighed.

"I know a right pain aren't they," he agreed and sat back.

"It's not that," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, a frown spreading across his forehead.

"They want to challenge three of our best Spartans," she told him and ran her armoured fingers through her closely shaved hair.

"What!" Paul shouted.

"That's what I almost said," she said.

"It's a trick! They'd only do something like that if they _knew _they were going to win," Paul told her.

"I know," Elissa replied. "But you know who's the best."

"He'll die," Paul said. "He's the only one left of the originals."

"Yes, he is," Ellisa concurred. "Even worse, the Admiral is actually giving this a thought."

"His answer should be no, ten times over," Paul said angrily. "They just want to test some weird, powerful weapon that's been super sized."

Two more Spartans entered the room from the busy corridor outside.

"We heard," one said and removed her helmet, holding it under one arm.

"The Chief told everyone," the other told them, keeping his helmet on.

"I can't believe it, if he says yes…" the first Spartan said furiously.

"I don't think he will, Kayla," Paul admitted.

"The Admiral is probably buying time," the second Spartan commented.

"Buying what time?" Paul asked.

"While he decides there is a ceasefire," he explained.

"I didn't know that," Elissa said, perking up.

"Ray knows too much for his own good," Kayla laughed.

"The Chief doesn't know either," Ray told them.

"How do you know then?" Elissa asked sounding slightly offended.

"I was called in, the Admiral wanted a word," Ray replied. "I was there with Master Chief when he told a group of us."

"Master Chief! Whah? _Really?_" Paul stuttered, gob smacked.

Ray did not look or act as excited as the others, preferring to stay professional. You could never tell what he was thinking inside that suit. He could become very unpredictable, preferring honour over almost everything else.

"Please save your admiration for another day," Ray said, annoyed.

"What's going to happen now?" Elissa asked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Ray answered immediately.

A marine came through, Paul could see his awe and fear. He paused dumb struck at the scene before he said anything.

"Um…yes, the…the Admiral would like to see Spartan 222 and 225," he informed them.

"What about the Chief?" Elissa asked.

"He's on his way, ma'am…sir…miss," he told her before hurriedly leaving.

"Poor bugger," Kayla murmured.

"See you then," Elissa said before putting her helmet back on and leaving.

Ray followed her out. Paul stretched his arms, it was rather silent now.

"Do you think the Admiral…?"

"No."

"Nor me."

* * *

"_Your decision, human?"_ the golden armoured Elite on the screen asked.

"I will not agree," the Admiral answered.

"_Hm, I had a feeling that might be the case," _the Elite said. _"So I took the time to assemble another option."_

"Which is?" the Admiral asked.

"_I shall force your best Demons to come forth,"_ the Elite told him.

"Easier said than done," the Admiral responded.

"_No, _easier_,"_ the Elite told him.

"What do you mean?" the Admiral asked.

"_You will find out about…now,"_ the Elite told him.

At that moment another screen in the room started beeping violently.

"Sir, scanners indicate a boarding ship at the main hanger," a marine told him.

"_Feel the wrath of the Furies,"_ the Elite told them before the screen turned back to schematics.

"Admiral," Spartan 225, Elissa addressed him sharply.

The Admiral nodded but stopped Ray following her as she left. Master Chief stood where he was. The other Chief or, Minor Chief went out behind Elissa.

"You're one of our best, it's you they want," the Admiral explained.

Ray nodded then asked, "Who's the third if not the Chief?"

"The third best is on a mission," he replied.

"What if they go with the three best on the ship?" he asked.

"Then the third best has probably just left the room," the Admiral told him.

"Admiral," the Master Chief said. "It is better we go somewhere where the damage of battle would not disable our ship."

"Agreed, but stick together, one of you might need help from the other," the Admiral ordered.

The Master Chief left the room, Ray also left walked behind him. He could hear the Admiral curse behind them.

"How the _heck_ did that get there?" the Admiral hissed.

Ray's mind was awash with thoughts and possibilities. He pushed most of these aside before a sudden wave of relief overcame him. The Admiral had rejected the proposal; the 'Furies' were on his terrain now.

* * *

_So what do you think? Good or bad, interesting or dull, against it or for it? Tell me people shall I continue? _


	3. Encounter & Solution

Chapter 2 – Encounter and Solution

_Well I didn't hear an angry mob so I decided to continue. _

Spartan 204 reloaded his gun and was the first in his team to enter the hanger. He slipped through the door and entered.

There was complete and utter silence. The Spartan looked around at the people lying dead everywhere. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"They certainly made quick work of this lot," he said.

"Who? I can't find anyone, Dameon," another replied.

"I think they've gone, Jordan," a different Spartan told them.

Dameon looked down where the Spartan was standing. The door had been bashed into, it reminded Dameon of the photos of Flood areas where they had broken out. Dameon sighed, more running about.

"These guys better beware I'm not in the mood for a wild goose chase," he growled and headed back to the door.

As the door closed behind him he reloaded his gun again, agitation rising.

Suddenly he felt an unbearable pain right through his stomach. He looked down and saw the energy blade get pulled out from behind him. He turned round almost loosing his balance. Next the blade sliced towards his head and hit.

"Chief, chief," a Spartan called over his com-link wildly. "We've entered the main hanger and there's no one alive."

"Roger that," the Chief replied and continued walking down the corridors.

"Chief, there's no sign of Dameon, or Copenhagen," another voice told him with distress.

"What!" the Chief asked in shock.

"Add Fred and Samuel to that," another Spartan told him.

"And Veera and Bert," another came in.

"There has to be something. A report, a last location, a culprit, a body," the Chief said.

"No, there's nothing left of them."

"Except here," a Spartan told them.

"Oh, God. You might want to take a look at this, sir," another suggested.

"Or not."

"I'm on my way, sit tight," the Chief ordered and headed to the location on his scanners.

The Chief stepped into the armoury. Three Spartans and two medics stood in front of something the Chief couldn't quite make out. He came closer and the three Spartans saluted. The Chief gave them a salute.

"At ease," he told them and turned to the wall. "What in Sarius System did this?"

The six Spartan bodies were pinned to the wall. The Chief took a deep breath, grateful he could not experience the smell. Two marines were also pinned a bit away from the Spartans.

"Not the Sarius System, what in the ship?" a Spartan corrected him.

"Who are those two?" the Chief asked.

"Petty officers Hollogen and Murry," a medic told him.

"Do you know what's keeping them up?" the Chief asked.

"Pins," the medic answered.

"Pins?" the Chief asked.

"Pins. Big pins, they must have been forced in slowly or shot at, painfully," the second medic replied.

"Nice to know," the Chief grunted.

"My pleasure," the second medic said.

"We still don't know the location of…" a Spartan started but stopped as if unwilling to continue.

"…The heads," the Chief finished.

"Pretty much," the Spartan replied.

"Sir, I think I found your culprit," a Spartan whispered over the com-link.

"Monsoon? Where are you?" the Chief asked.

"At the Cryo Bay. I was on my way to Dennis when I saw it," Monsoon whispered.

"Saw what?" the Chief asked and started to the Cryo Bay.

"It's like an Elite, but, sir, it's covered in armour," Monsoon told him.

"They usually are," the Chief replied.

"This is different, sir. It's reinforced, and…Whoah!"

The Chief hurried as he heard something swipe dangerously close to Monsoon. He kept listening and Monsoon kept the com-link on.

_"Abay Donan dotel,"_ the Elite voice hollered. _"The plague shall be wiped out." _

"I didn't know you had a translator," the Chief said.

"I don't," Monsoon replied. "Come on scumbag!"

The Chief sprang through the doors and rushed closer to Monsoon.

"Jordan, Aaron get over here now," the Chief ordered, noticing they were closest.

He whizzed into the Cryo Bay where Monsoon was located. Vertical pods lined the walls, accompanied by a series of tests.

Monsoon was wrestling with what looked like an Elite. It's armour was a green colour and covered every inch of the Elite. A visor not unlike the Chief's own, spread across the Elite's eyes.

The Chief hooked his gun around his arm. He wasn't going to endanger the lives of those sleeping. He ran over and jumped on the Elite bringing it down. He hooked his arms through the Elite's, keeping them flailing away from Monsoon.

Monsoon approached and drew back his fist. The Elite kicked him back, using the force to shake the Chief's grip. The Elite grabbed a grenade and threw it towards the Cryo pods. The Chief immediately let go and headed to the grenade. Aaron and Jordan rushed in and quickly saw the situation.

Aaron instantly did what he thought best and leapt on top of the grenade. It exploded. The Chief raised his arms to cover his eyes, though they were behind a visor. When the smoke cleared the Chief bit his lip. Aaron had shielded the blast, just enough.

Behind him the Elite sprang up and vanished. The Chief had seen invisibility devices before, and was used to shooting at the light distortions known by certain Spartans as the jelly effect. This was no exception and he followed the Elite out of the Bay before firing.

He let loose all he could, firing round after round. Gritting his teeth and restarting every time he saw any movement. Then, nothing. He looked around and reloaded again. He glanced at his scanners and frowned at seeing the enemy did not register.

Suddenly something with great force hit him over the back of the head. His vision clouded and he fell to the floor.

Master Chief stared thoughtfully ahead. The Covenant had certainly never acted this way before. When they attacked, they attacked in numbers. Not one measly boarding pod.

He took a fleeting look at the Spartan beside him. The Spartan was no taller than himself and strode quickly, as if eager for the battle. Master Chief took a turn, the Spartan followed.

It felt strange to have another Spartan around, after… He sighed at the thought of Reach and pushed it aside.

Whatever was waiting for him, he would defeat it. Whatever the problem, he would solve it. Whatever happened, he would win.

Ray stared straight ahead, his pace pressured as he tried to slow down. He couldn't help it, when he had lots to think about he strode fast.

He refrained from turning his head as he looked at Master Chief. The Spartan had the new armour and looked just like every other Spartan. Ray concluded that it must be the fact he knew it was _the_ Master Chief that gave the Spartan a superior hue.

Another turn and there was the door. They entered the training bay. The Master Chief had concluded this would be at their advantage with their strength. Plenty of heavy objects, weapons, Ray liked it.

"Ray, I just heard what's going on," a voice Ray recognised as Aoife. "Good luck. You too MC."

"Thanks Aoife," Ray replied. "I'm sure it'll be a breeze."

Ray smiled behind his amber visor. He looked around and fingered the weights. He picked up the lightest one and placed it down. He needn't have lifted a finger it was so light.

It was rather strange coming here at this time. Though there was no difference with the light it felt different. He usually came during the mornings and the occasional evening. Now here he was in the middle of the afternoon or so his in built clock said.

Then the door behind them opened, no one there. Ray didn't bother to look at his scanners: he had noticed that newer cloaking devices didn't register. So he looked instead for differences in the light. Master Chief suddenly started to fire, Ray turned but before he could shoot something hooked around his neck.

He groped around for the slim object that he had noticed. He couldn't feel anything and his scanners didn't show anything so he returned to shooting.

Master Chief had stopped however and Ray took a step forward. Something stopped him, around his neck something tightened. It started to break through the weaker protective covering. Ray fumbled for the cause, whatever it was he couldn't get hold of it properly.

Master Chief looked around the room for another light distortion. As he looked he turned around and saw the other Spartan fumbling around his neck. Master Chief recognised the alteration in the light he had been waiting for.

"Don't move," Master Chief ordered and raised his gun.

Master Chief raised his gun and Ray stiffened. The bullets rang through the air speeding to their target. Suddenly something forced Ray to step to the left. Ray didn't have time to react before half a barrel of shots had severed his arm. He fell to the ground and focused on getting the thing off his neck, trying to ignore the blinding pain. He had never been that good at ignoring pain.

Master Chief cursed inside his head and reloaded. Something knocked over some weights behind him and Master Chief spun round whacking the enemy. Unlike the usual invisible Covenant no blood splattered anywhere.

Master Chief held his assault rifle ready. He felt something tingle… his shoulder. His shoulder! Master Chief turned around and pulled the trigger. Sparks flew and energy reflected as the bullets bounced off the shield. Master Chief kept firing and reloaded.

He felt a little surprised that the invisibility device had not been shot out or the shield worn down. He shot again and saw the flash as an energy sword was activated. This was a different kind of sword, the same length but one point instead of two, just one shard. Then another was activated, two swords.

Master Chief watched as the invisibility shield was switched off. The sandy armoured Elite stood ready. A pale visor stretched across it's face. The whole of it's body was covered in air tight armour.

It looked at him and raised its swords, ready to strike. Master Chief raised his gun and started to shoot another round into it. The Elite stepped forward and brought its blades down upon him. The first blade hit him, just breaking the joint armour of his shoulder. Master Chief ducked and rolled out of the way, shooting as soon as he got his grounding again.

Ray slowed his energetic struggle and froze in his position. He was loosing blood and vital fluids. Then he opened his com-link.

"Olive team, this is Spartan 222, reporting," he stated through painful gasps. "Master Chief locked in on going combat with Elite. Assistance needed."

"On our way, sir. What's your status?" a voice asked.

"Left arm severed, badly wounded," Ray replied. "Get down here ASAP."

"Entering junction 378, nearly…WHAT THE?" the voice shouted.

Ray heard gunshots before the link closed. He looked up to see how Master Chief was doing.

Master Chief reloaded, this was his last round. He didn't seem to be hitting the Elite and the fight wasn't going too well. This time he waited, not wanting to waste the round he had left.

The Elite held the swords high before attacking. It slashed down, twirled and brought the swords up again. Just when the Elite fetched the swords up Master Chief whacked the Elite. It faltered, stepping back. Master Chief let loose his last round firing it and whacking when he could.

Suddenly the door was bashed in and a large team of Spartans entered full force. The Elite cloaked again and through the shouting Master Chief could hear the Elite.

"Wort, wort," the Elite said somewhere by the other Spartan on the floor.

The other Spartan, bleeding and exhausted suddenly started to get towed along. He yelled in surprise but he stopped moving. A door opened near the other Spartan and Master Chief immediately headed there.

He stepped out of the training bay and looked each way down the corridor. He couldn't see anyone or anything, it was empty. Master Chief went back into the room and looked around.

Spartans were searching for any sign of the intruders.

"The Elite or Elites are out of the training bay. Headed to either the main hanger or to the mesh hall," Master Chief told the Spartans.

The ones who weren't dealing with the wounded Spartan split up and left the training bay. Master Chief left with the group headed towards the main hanger.

"Master Chief?" Master Chief heard the Admiral call.

"Admiral," he replied.

"The boarding ship has left, cease pursuit," the Admiral told him. "Meet me in my office at 1800."

Master Chief entered the grey room that was the Admiral's office. The Admiral sat behind the standard metal desk on a black padded chair. Behind the Admiral certificates and a few pictures gave some colour to the bleak wall.

Three other Spartans were already stood at his desk along with several other people of high status. Master Chief recognised a general or two.

"Master Chief," the Admiral greeted and stood up.

Master Chief gave a salute and the Admiral returned the salutation.

"We're waiting for one more," he informed them.

Just then a man, a Captain by the look of his uniform and badges, entered. The black haired Captain looked hurried and gave the Admiral a salute.

"Sorry, my ship just docked," he panted, trying to control his breathing.

"You're excused, Captain Kalon," the Admiral replied, frowning disapprovingly of the lack of formality.

The Captain sat down on one of the extra chairs laid out. Master Chief however stayed standing like the other Spartans.

"The boarding ship that intruded earlier is still being tailed, but it is headed towards Covenant territory," the Admiral started. "Therefore we cannot continue to follow it. Two different intruders were seen, but there is thought to be three due to the circumstances. As well as the loss of six Spartans at present, several dozens of marines and the wounding of over five Spartans another is missing."

He waited for this to sink in.

"Any comments?" he asked the silent crowd.

"Three, stealth units intruded one of, if not _the_ most defended and powerful ship in the UNSC," a general summarised anger in his voice. "Causing an absurdly high amount of casualties, with Spartans being among the deceased."

"Yes," the Admiral replied.

"And now they have a hostage," the general grumbled.

"No, it's more likely that we just haven't found the seventh Spartan to have died," a Spartan spoke up.

The Spartan, Spartan 160, had a reputation for being good with rocket launchers. Master Chief almost smiled for knowing this. It suited the Spartan's temper though.

"Why do you say that?" Captain Kalon asked.

"The last six missing were later found in the armoury lacking a head," the Spartan growled. "And the only hostages I've ever heard of all ended up dead."

"_Ended _up dead, that means there is a good chance they're still alive," Captain Kalon reminded the Spartan.

"Who was it?" a calmer Spartan asked, feminine by the sound of her voice. "Who got taken?"

The Admiral sighed before answering, "the Secondary Chief."

Master Chief searched his memory again. She was Spartan 152, the highly regarded Chief of the white team, selected usually for snowy terrain. Her armour was white with a few scorch marks here and there.

"What's the plan?" the third Spartan asked.

Master Chief knew this person. Spartan 180, his sandy armour helped identification. He specialised in desert climates and terrain. Master Chief had worked with him on several occasions and concluded he was a very good commander.

"I was hoping for a few ideas," the Admiral told them.

"Well they came to us the first time, they'll come the second time," Spartan 160 concluded. "I believe there is a Spartan on Kellis II that may need a warning."

The Admiral nodded.

"What I don't get is how they knew who their targets were," a Captain sighed.

Suddenly Spartan 180 slammed his hand on the desk. He slowly removed it revealing shattered metal and wires that sparked a little.

"It seems that the Covenant are resorting to new tricks," he told the group.

"How did that get there? How come I didn't notice it?" the Admiral growled.

"The Elite's could have put it there," Spartan 152 answered. "I don't know why it wasn't noticed though."

"A nano cloak," Master Chief said. "Cortana saw something about it in the Covenant records. Its use was refused by the High Council though."

"Obviously not this one though," a General retorted. "Why wasn't this noted?"

"There were more important tasks at mind," Master Chief replied.

The General looked away moodily. Master Chief turned towards the Admiral.

"I say we set a trap, a greeting party if you will for them," Spartan 160 suggested. "At Kellis II."

"Agreed," the Admiral said.

"I'll go," Spartan 160 offered.

"I'm afraid not," the Admiral told him. "Kellis II is a snow planet and besides, you're needed for another mission."

Spartan 160 did not say anything though Master Chief had a feeling he was extremely annoyed. The Admiral turned to Spartan 152.

"Think you're up to it?" he asked.

The Spartan nodded. "I'm on it."

"So it's agreed? A welcome party for the Elites," the Admiral asked.

The group nodded and mumbled approvingly, not seeing another solution.

"With due respects, sir. These are noted by the Covenant not just as Elites but as the Furies," a General informed them.

_Sorry it took so long to post I thought I'd put up five chaps. :)_


	4. Gore in a Meet

Chapter 3 – Gore in a Meet

_I'm back again with another round so sit back and take it all in…_

"Alecto, where is your mark?" a green armoured Elite asked.

"Surrounded by reinforcements, Megaera," Alecto replied.

Megaera shuffled slightly, nudging the green armoured human to one side.

"I see Tisiphone was no better," Megaera commented seeing the white armoured Elite come into the vessel.

"I had to for Alecto's sake," Tisiphone grumbled. "However he shall be dead within minutes."

Megaera sat in the pilot's seat and closed the door behind them.

"Did you at least instil the poison in your mark, Alecto?" Megaera asked.

The craft lurched as it disengaged and left the human ship's side. The sandy armoured Elite was silent, sitting with head down, holding onto a nook above.

"I'll take that as a no," Megaera told her. "The High Council will be highly disappointed."

"I could've done it! I was expected, he was more alert and I had to make sure that Tisiphone didn't get a barrel of metal in her arm!" Alecto shouted angrily. "I can do it! I will do it! Just get me to that demon, I will deal with it."

The rest of the trip was silent except for the computer, which echoed the vain attempts by the humans to locate them.

Ray woke up, he didn't know where he was but two things were obvious. His arm hurt and he couldn't breathe. He sat up and his neck tightened. He didn't know where he was, all he new was that he couldn't breathe. He got off something, a chair? A bed? He pulled at his neck, hoping to loosen the tightness.

Somebody pushed him back down onto the thing he had gotten off. More hands fingered his neck and a part of the tightness loosened. It tightened again and Ray felt the section of his neck. Everything was swirling inside his head and then…

He could breathe, his neck was free and his air pipe open. Ray sat up, his head swirled even more and everything started to come together.

He was in what looked like a med bay, that's it, he was in the med bay. Several nurses and two doctors were crowded around, half of them left seeing the event was over. A doctor was holding a thin strip of wire.

"I don't remember seeing one of these actually used," the doctor was saying to a nurse.

"I saw something like that in a ninja movie once," the nurse told him.

"You watch ninja movies?" the doctor asked.

The nurse nodded and looked at Ray.

"He's going to need something for his neck fast," the nurse said.

"Go on then, get something," the doctor ordered.

The nurse went off grumbling something about specification. Ray had forgotten the gnawing, stinging pain in his neck.

"Uh, you're going to have to take your helmet off," the doctor told him.

Ray twitched underneath the visor. He avoided taking his helmet off: he didn't like it. He did when he had to and wondered if he _had_ to now. Taking a deep breath he unclipped his helmet and took it off.

The doctor looked up and after staring for a moment he nodded.

"That's better," he said. "You're going to need to get that neck piece repaired unfortunately."

Ray didn't reply. The nurse came over and immediately started to apply something to the wound. She applied it under the neckpiece and didn't bother getting the section off.

"Doc, this Spartan's bleeding heavily!" a nurse shouted somewhere out of sight.

The doctor left leaving Ray with the nurse.

"Spartan? Which other Spartan?" Ray asked huskily.

"Spartan 188, know him?" the nurse asked, obviously interested.

"Yeah, he's from Olive team," Ray murmured. "Are there any other Spartans around?"

"Well…" The nurse was about to say when she was called after. "Here, it'll help with the pain."

She injected something into his arm, which made it tingle and she left. Ray slumped on the bed, thinking about who else might be around.

Honour hovered by the docking station, surrounded by Brute guards. He was pleased to see the specially designed stealth boarder dock into the station. It had no scorch marks and was in one piece.

The door lifted and Tisiphone stepped out, came closer and bowed as low as possible. Alecto stepped out but did not look Honour in the face and also bowed.

"Rise," Honour ordered. "Alecto?"

"I did not succeed Noble Honour," Alecto replied.

Several of the Brutes chuckled haughtily.

"Silence!" Honour snapped. "And Megaera?"

"Here, Mighty Prophet of Honour," Megaera answered and came out, the armoured human held on her shoulders. "I have succeeded."

"Very well done, Megaera," Honour said happily. "Tisiphone?"

"Mine did not attend. However I have set a strangler for my second mark," Tisiphone replied.

"Good," Honour commented and turned to Alecto, features hardening. "I guess a few faults were inevitable. However, from you this is unacceptable. You know where to go, Alecto."

Alecto nodded and slowly left, head down. She felt ashamed and yet a strong hatred burned inside, not just for her mark.

"Tisiphone, Megaera, come you must tell the rest of the High Council," Honour told them and lead them both out of the docking station.

The Chief woke up steadily, he was still alive for some reason. He looked around and seeing a Brute walk by the wrong way up realised he was hanging from the ceiling. The Brute paused to watch him struggle and walked on, chortling. The Chief looked at his feet, he wasn't sure how he was being held up but he didn't like it one bit.

Then the green armoured Elite came to the cell with three Brutes and another Elite behind him. The Chief was sure it was the one he had been fighting on the ship.

"The armoured filth, it seems to me you are just the same. Just as weak as the others," it told him. "Brutes stand ready."

The energy wall dropped and the Elite entered. Suddenly the Chief fell to the floor with a thud. The Elite drew a plasma rifle.

"Get up human," the Elite ordered.

The Chief sat up but did not stand, he wasn't going to obey its orders enemies didn't do that.

"Remove yourself from the floor and stand," it ordered.

"What? Why would I do that?" the Chief asked.

"Your life is in my hands, human. Stand!" it ordered.

"You would have killed me already if I wasn't wanted alive," the Chief replied.

"So be it," the Elite told him and raised the gun.

"Wort, wort!" the other Elite cried.

The two started speaking in their alien language. The Chief had a feeling something was going in his favour. The green armoured Elite turned toward him and clipped his plasma rifle to his belt.

"Brutes pick it up. We're going to have to drag it all the way," the green Elite ordered.

The Chief immediately stood up: he didn't want Brutes crushing him. Unfortunately, they could do that, just about.

"It seems it's suddenly willing," the armoured Elite said, amused.

The other Elite clicked his lower mandibles, the equivalent of a shrug.

Tisiphone stood in front of the council. Elites on one side, Prophets on the other. Each side was talking about the Furies. Nothing had happened except for an introduction by Patience and a presentation by two Engineers and another Prophet. Now they were staring and talking about her and the other two.

An Elite whispered something to Patience and went to one side.

"Councillors, councillors. It is not just a marvel tested only on captives and our own warriors," Patience told them, the whole room now silent. "They have already gone on a mission the death count there is deemed seven demons and ten dozen humans!"

This was met with a large cheer from the council. Patience really knew how to rally a crowd.

"And not only that several more lay wounded and…a captive!" Patience told them followed by more roaring.

Tisiphone saw Megaera walk ahead of an armoured human. Three Brutes guarding and an Elite.

"A display! A display!" shouted an Elite, the crowd stopped to hear him. "Show us the strength of these Furies, show us it is not an act! Destroy the demon!"

The crowd roared even more. The Elites were cheering louder at this prospect. Trust raised a hand to silence them.

"There are other plans for this human, better plans," Trust told them. "But if you want a display you will get one."

Honour stayed silent, surveying this. Tisiphone could tell he didn't like where this was going by the concerned look on his face.

"Brutes," Trust said to those guarding the human. "Attack a Fury of your choice."

Tisiphone waited, watching the nervous Brutes look between the two. Megaera was closest to the Brutes, they would almost certainly pick her.

The room was silent except for the Brutes discussing it.

"Just pick one, yellow bellied rodents!" an Elite shouted.

At that the Brutes spun around, turning on Megaera. She rolled out of their way next to Tisiphone. Tisiphone tensed, though she was not involved unless struck.

The Brutes charged at Megaera who fired her plasma rifle at them, she jumped again landing behind them. One unfortunate Brute lost his balance and crashed into Tisiphone.

Tisiphone stood up and activated her energy sword. One slice is all it took.

The crowd started roaring again. Tisiphone was sure she heard some Prophets booing though.

Megaera had gained distance between the Brutes. Then as if fed up Megaera chucked a plasma grenade and it stuck on one of the Brutes. That was the last of him. The last Brute went berserk, hitting everything. Another grenade and he was finished.

The Elites cheered, standing and shouting. It took some time before they calmed down, with some shouting from the Prophets.

"So what? The Brutes can fight too," a Prophet snorted.

"How about a test of strength?" Patience asked.

Tisiphone saw an angry Honour whisper something to Patience.

"Tisiphone I want that Elite's heart brought to me still beating," Patience ordered pointing to the Elite that was left guarding the human.

Tisiphone hesitated, the Elite looked shocked but stood firm. Tisiphone thought fast as she approached him. Then she grabbed him by the arm, led him to Patience and bowed. Not giving any chance to resist.

"Here is his heart, still beating," Tisiphone said pointing to the Elite's chest. "It is brought to you, mighty Prophet of Patience."

Patience looked at Tisiphone with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not quite what I meant," he replied.

"That's enough," Honour told everyone. "This meet is ended."

Tisiphone bowed and Megaera followed suit. They went to leave and as Tisiphone looked at Megaera she realised they had split feelings about what just happened.

"What were you playing at!" Honour shouted at the two other Prophets. "Such dishonour, such gore in a meet? We should feel lucky if the gods pass off a hundred year curse for the action!"

"They wanted proof, it was given," Patience replied calmly.

"_Proof?_ That was _entertainment_ for the like of _warriors_!" Honour shouted.

"Prophet of Honour, I did what seemed best," Patience told him. "Truthful Trust, you agree with me."

Trust looked between the two, unsure as to who to back up. Then he answered after a deep breath.

"It was highly dishonourable," he resolved.

Patience rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand. Trust quickly added on.

"However it was needed in certain ways," Trust continued. "Moving swiftly on, about these plans…"

"Yes _Trust _what are these better plans?" Patience hissed, grouchily.

"There is no need for such attitude," Trust told him a little flustered. "Anyway, any plans?"

"You mean you lied to the Council?" Patience asked a smile creeping up his face.

"_Well_, not quite. I just wondered if you wanted to do anything with it," Trust answered.

"Not me," Honour replied shaking his head.

"Nor me," Patience sighed.

"Good. I was thinking we could try one of three things…" Trust told them.

_Truth: I like the Noble Prophet of Patience. He reminds me of…well, me. _

_Mercy: (Hovers over and gets grenade ready) _

_Truth: (Turns around) Have mercy! _

_Mercy: All right. _

_Regret: (Throws grenade) _

_BANG! _

_Phantom: Calm down people. _

_Regret: Filth, your existence insults us! _

_Phantom: Don't waste a good grenade. You'll regret it. _

_Mercy: (Throws grenade)_

_BANG!_


	5. Decision

Chapter 4 – Decision

_I love these games with a variety of aliens to play about with. _

_Spec Ops Leader: I despise being known as a plaything. _

_See? _

Spartan 152 stepped out of the Heron. The snow crunched beneath her armoured boots. She gripped her gun and looked at the part of her team that had also gone in one of the three Herons. Master Chief accompanied them and got out of the vehicle, which sped off when all had exited.

The landscape was covered in a smooth layer of snow. It had several small mounds and the tell tale scorch marks of Covenant vehicles. Spartan 152 studied them for a minute.

"Right people we've been beaten here by our aliens friends," she told them. "They're armed with six Ghosts, two Spectres and three Wraiths, so be prepared. We'd better be on our way then."

The Spartan walked up the first mound and surveyed the area again from her vantage point. More scorch marks that veered away from their destination. Spartan 152 frowned as she noted this. The team moved up beside her and also started to look. There was no time to stand and stare.

"Come on people, move it!" she ordered.

The team started jogging and 152 smiled slightly. What a sight, the human race's protectors jogging like the average person. Only in a group of twenty four, heavily armoured, armed and kicking up snow everywhere.

Spartan 152 ran up to the front and slowed to a jog. Already she was wishing she had ordered Warthogs.

"_Mayday, mayday. We are under attack, we are under attack. Does anyone read?" _

"Yes, white team here, who is speaking?" Spartan 152 asked and started to run again.

"_This is, erm…well…_"

"_Hand is over, lad… This is Sergeant Murry, outpost Delta Delta Delta Alpha. Are you close?" _

"Yessir," Spartan 152 replied. "On our way. Team move!"

"What kind of outpost name is that?" a Spartan beside her asked.

"Get moving," Spartan 152 ordered sharply.

The Spartan did so and Spartan 152 could barely see Master Chief as she tried to keep track of him. She didn't want anything to happen to him: the Navy didn't need a hero dead even if the humans were doing well.

She still had no understanding of why he came along. He could have easily stayed tucked up tight in the middle of a huge armada. Then again if she put herself in his boots…she understood in a way. She couldn't not fight, she couldn't be useless, she had to have some meaning, some reason for being. Then again maybe that was her, maybe the originals weren't like that.

Gunfire broke her line of thought and a Ghost whirred past. Her shields were down in a flash. Spartan 152 shot at the Ghost with her assault rifle. It turned and headed straight for her. She stood firm and readied herself.

KABANG!

The Elite driver was dead and Spartan 152 looked from the body to Master Chief standing nearby. How she wanted to scold him for that, for taking her kill. However she kept her mouth shut and went to find the sergeant.

The plain of white sheet of snow was littered with a variety of blood, bodies, vehicles and aliens. A white structure was placed in the centre of the chaos. Gunners shot out of slits along the walls of the structure and Warthogs wove madly through the ranks of Covenant.

Spartan 288 calmly looked through the scope on his sniper rifle. He watched a red armoured Elite point somewhere out to a blue armoured Elite. Spartan 288 aimed and fired. He felt a slight surge of excitement as the bullet pierced the air with a deafening crack.

"Sir, reinforcements have arrived," the Spartan heard a Petty Officer inform the Sergeant.

"Took them long enough," the Sergeant grunted. "Right then lads, let's get the show on the road! Get the Scorpions out and some…"

The Sergeant was interrupted as the wall he was stood beside exploded. Spartan 288 looked up and abandoned his post to help the Sergeant. Though up close the signs were obvious, and the Spartan checked his pulse before closing the Sergeant's eyes.

Another blast hit it's target and the wall where Spartan's post previously had been lay in ruins. Through the smoke, snow and dirt the Spartan saw a figure and his scanners indicated someone was there. Spartan 288 raised his sniper, long range or not.

Then it vanished and the blip disappeared. Spartan 288 took out his other weapon, a pistol. He raised it and backed out through the corridor behind him. He didn't like cloakers he wasn't good against them.

He bumped into someone and spun around firing three times. Spartan 288 took a few deep breaths before looking at the Spartan crouched on the floor.

"Er…Falcon?" he asked cautiously.

Falcon nodded and lowered his weapon. The Spartan stood up.

"It's me, Gerry. Remember, pal?" the Spartan told Falcon.

Behind his visor Falcon smiled, containing his sudden wave of excitement.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied. "Where have you been, you combo genius?"

"Marshes and bogs," Gerry replied. "Giving out nicknames and getting in the odd spot of trouble."

"Definitely you," Falcon laughed.

"You doubted that it was me?" Gerry asked with amazement.

"Kind of," Falcon admitted.

"What's with the uncontrolled shooting?" Gerry asked.

"Disappearing blip," Falcon explained.

"Ah, right…" Gerry murmured looking around.

Then a sharp whack was heard. Gerry's shields flashed before falling and Gerry fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Falcon hissed and shot into thin air.

Explosions and shouts were heard outside as Falcon scanned around.

_Where is it? That damn Elite. Something's not right…why isn't it charging or shooting? _Falcon thought to himself jumping between thoughts. _Sounds like there's people outside, close… _

Then to his amazement the plasma blasts stopped, leaving only projectile weapons to ring through the air outside. Falcon quickly remembered about the situation at hand. He backed into a wall: now no one could sneak up on him from behind.

"_Soldiers, white team has arrived,_" somebody announced over the radio.

"What's going on out there?" Falcon hissed. "Why aren't the Covenant firing?"

"_No idea. What's wrong with you Falcon? What's with the whispers?"_ a fellow Spartan asked over the com-link.

"Nothing to big," Falcon replied raising his voice again.

Two energy blades flashed on and Falcon opened fire. The Elite charged at Falcon, who dodged narrowly. The alien spun around with such speed that Falcon could barely keep up. It stayed cloaked but the swords slashed and scarcely missed his head. Falcon rolled and twirled in an attempt to advoid being chopped in two.

Suddenly Falcon tripped over a piece of rubble and fell backwards. He shot into the space between the two swords and an energy shield flashed in response.

For a split second Falcon saw the white Elite before it vanished again. In one swift movement a blade swung down and sliced off his hand. Falcon yelped in pain and went to reach for the pistol when both swords drew up alongside his helmet.

"Don't bother, filth," the Elite hissed and materialized. "I would have thought you could cope with pain better."

Falcon merely stared at the visor that covered the Elite's eyes. He looked at it with scorn, but he couldn't help but admire certain features. The helmet was perfect: like the original Elites yet different. The body armour suited perfectly and nothing was out of place.

Falcon came back to reality and looked away, embarrassed and almost ashamed. Though there was nothing wrong with noting such things, it made him feel like he was betraying the navy. The very thing he spent his life serving.

The Elite, after putting away it's swords, grabbed his 'good' arm and started to drag Falcon off. It confused Falcon why the Elite was going deeper into the human complex.

Nonetheless Falcon jerked his arm away in an attempt to free himself. The Elite punched Falcon in retaliation. Falcon winced and took a moment before trying to punch back. The Elite stopped him with ease, acting as though it were nothing. It caught him hand and twisted it. Then it raised it's free arm and struck Falcon again, this time harder then before.

It dropped him and took out a small, strange object. Falcon started to crawl away but the Elite gave him no chance. It hauled him back and stabbed something into his arm. A strange tingling sensation ran though his body before Falcon blacked out suddenly.

Tisiphone smiled as the demon slumped. She hoisted the limp body over her shoulder and went further into the middle of the complex.

She was not one to figure it out as she went along, she planned things. So she knew for a fact that this being one of the newly built outposts there would be vehicles near the centre.

She grinned even more at the thought, her jaws curving upward.

"…Why didn't you go to help?" a human, a measly grunt by the sounds of it, asked.

"Sir, I was kind of being attacked by twenty thousand Covenant," another retorted.

Tisiphone cloaked and slowly put down the demon. She peered round the corner to see three human soldiers standing, rifles in hand. Tisiphone took a plasma grenade from her belt and looked at it.

_No, not yet. They do need such energy wasted,_ a voice sneered in her head. _Make it quick, swift, unnoticed. _

Tisiphone put the grenade back on her belt and readied herself. She stepped out from the corner and proceeded to position herself right behind the one they were addressing 'sir'. She whacked him, snapping his spinal cord in two. The leader fell to the ground.

"Holy…" A soldier started but was interrupted as he too fell to the floor.

Tisiphone, crouched by the dead, human leader cocked her head. The other soldier stood, suspended by fear, his finger lightly touching the trigger. Then his head jerked abruptly to one side, breaking his neck.

"You were taking too long," Megaera's familiar voice told her.

Tisiphone checked her helmet clock. She stood up and went to pick up the demon.

"Two minutes is hardly late," she replied.

"Well hurry on," Megaera hissed.

Tisiphone sighed and strode on to the centre.

"I presume you've taken the centre hanger," Tisiphone said.

"Oh no, I've left the best till last," Megaera answered and Tisiphone could tell that she was grinning hungrily.

"Commander…commander?" a voice broke his line of thought.

"Nyah, what is it?" he grunted.

"The humans are right there, sir. We should attack now," the lieutenant said.

The commander snapped around, bringing his face right up to the lieutenant. In the snowy light he looked a lot taller and more menacing.

"Do not give _me_ orders, _lieutenant_," he snarled. "We will attack when _I_ say, when the council says."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant replied. "Though if you are commanding the troops why is General Fulamee here?"

The commander backed away and relaxed a little.

"To oversee work. He is here for the council," he told the lieutenant. "To see something goes to plan."

The lieutenant bowed slightly in response. He knew better than to ask what needs to go to plan. He could only imagine what the commander would do to him. And people said he was one of the commander's favourites.

Master Chief ran to cover as he entered the outpost walls. He caught a glimpse of a stiff and felt happy in the knowledge _he_ wouldn't have icicles forming on _his_ nose.

"Why aren't they firing? Why the heck aren't they firing? It's natural and easy, they fire we fire. Humans kick ass, Covenant loose," a soldier murmured to himself.

"…So why aren't _we_ firing?" a marine asked another, who came through a door with Spartan 152 beside him.

"One because if we fire they might start up. Two because we've too many casualties. Three because we can't find the sergeant and four…" he took a deep breath. "…Four because we'd like to know why they aren't firing. It may be essential."

"So who's in charge now?" the marine asked.

The three turned to Master Chief.

"I am the commanding officer on this mission at present," Spartan 152 told them and redirected her gaze.

"I see," the second soldier muttered.

"_Havoc in the vehicle bay! Covenant attacking, numbers unknown. Help neede…(Thwack)_"

Underneath her visor Spartan 152's eyes widened. She sprang back through the door running as fast as she could shouting orders all the way.

"All Spartans to the vehicle bay on the double!" she yelled. "Rodrigo, Jo stay outside report any suspicious behaviour."

"Sir, everything the Covenant do is suspicious," Rodrigo said.

General Fulamee purred softly as he eyed the human's defences. He adjusted the binoculars and looked again. They stood there ready and waiting. Several in obvious view, easy pickings for the Banshees.

"Too easy," he said to himself.

As Fulamee observed them he saw all but two demons disappear from the walls. He grinned and couldn't help but laugh deeply as he watched them scurry around.

_They invoke no fear in me, _he thought and looked at the Grunt quivering beside him. _In me at least._

General Fulamee lowered his binoculars and turned to the grunt.

"Tell that Commander Genaree his troops have the go ahead," he told him.

The Grunt ran as fast as he could to where a red armoured Elite stood talking to a blue. The Commander looked down at the Grunt then at Fulamee who nodded.

Tisiphone shot down another human and tossed the demon into the ship. The room was littered with bodies and burnt metal. Megaera shot down the last human while Alecto kept whacking her last victim.

"Will you please stop whacking that thing!" Megaera shouted with a tone of disgust. "To hit one once is enough grime to last a lifetime."

Alecto stopped and stood up, her armour splattered with blood. She looked at her gun, which was severely dented by now.

Tisiphone eyed her fellow before turning to go into the ship.

"Tisiphone," Alecto called.

Tisiphone looked back at Alecto.

"More are coming," she informed her.

"Then let's…" Tisiphone started but stopped as a small metal object bounced by her feet.

Bang!

Tisiphone was knocked back and slammed into a wall. Part of a human Spectre fell and pinned her down. One arm was also trapped. She could just about see the other two cloak, Tisiphone tried to follow suit but in vain.

"Alecto I cannot cloak," she called over the com-link.

"Where are you?" Alecto asked.

"By a wall, part of a vehicle is preventing my escape," Tisiphone informed her. "Get Megaera to keep them away from the ship."

Tisiphone felt someone invisible tap her shoulder.

Tisiphone switched from private com-channel, "Alec…"

Thwack.

Tisiphone blinked but remained motionless. Alecto would hardly hit her so she went limp.

"Sir, we've one over here," thin air called.

"Alecto don't bother coming, just wait," Tisiphone said over the private channel.

She could feel someone come up and peer over the metal that held her down. She wanted to see but resisted turning her head. Soon enough she'd be free.

"Drug the bastard," the person ordered.

Tisiphone's head immediately turned and raised her free arm in defence.

"No!" she yelled. "No!"

She could now see the demon's back turned while a thick looking needle was poised in mid air. The demon looked at Tisiphone with her arm raised and walked over.

"Hello," it said.

Tisiphone looked either side of her, confused. An amber light flashed inside Tisiphone's helmet.

"No," Tisiphone repeated and sent a green light in reply. "Goodbye."

The demon spun around before a sword cut through it. The invisible human stabbed the needle into Tisiphone's arm. Tisiphone pushed something away and struggled to get the needle out. Someone started to haul her out, but Tisiphone started to slow down and put less effort into helping. She wanted to but she couldn't help it, she just felt sleepier and sleepier.

Within a minute she blacked out, unable to stay awake.

Alecto pulled again.

"Put more effort into it!" she told Tisiphone and pulled again.

Alecto looked at the other Elite who's head and arms hung lifelessly. She glanced behind her at the mass of demons swarming nearby. Megaera couldn't hold the ship forever much as she thought she could.

Time to make a decision.


	6. When The Time Comes

Chapter 5 – When The Time Is Right

_I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you do then I'm onto a winner. _

Spartan 152 burst into the room to find the remains of chaos. It looked like a mess being cleared up. A small crowd stood in a semi-circle by a wall. Bodies were already being cleared up when she came.

"Sir, it happened pretty fast," a Spartan informed her.

"I see," Spartan 152 murmured.

"And sir," the Spartan called his voice becoming dismal. "We found the Sergeant and several others."

"I take it they weren't in the best condition ever," Spartan 152 said.

"They were dead, sir," the other replied. "But we did find a Spartan, wounded, but alive."

"Oh? How are they?" Spartan 152 asked.

"A small spinal fracture," the Spartan reported. "The intruders left in a Heron, Sir. However they left someone behind…"

Suddenly the whole construct shook. The Spartan looked from the ceiling to Spartan 152.

"They're firing," he said.

Spartan 152 paused to think for a moment.

"Retreat," she ordered.

"But, Sir…"

"That's an order!" she yelled. "Get everyone on a Heron, a Warthog, something, and move out."

"What of the Elite?" a Spartan asked.

"Oh we're not leaving _that_ behind," Spartan 152 replied.

"YOU WHAT!"

Alecto winced as the Prophet shouted unbelievingly.

"All our effort and hard work and you did what!" Trust screeched. "You were right there and you left her?"

"Yes, Mighty Prophet Trust, but I did it in all good faith," Alecto told them.

"Calm down Noble Trust!" Honour said watching the enraged Prophet. "If we can establish communications…"

"They're not _that _stupid," Trust growled.

"True," Patience mused. "However she is still allied to us only now she's past their outer defence."

"Mighty Patience, sometimes you think very much like a tactician," Honour noted aloud with a frown.

Patience smiled. "That I do."

Alecto stood with Megaera in the large room looking between the Prophets. Trust sighed then looked accusingly at General Fulamee.

"How could you let this happen?" he asked. "We put this operation under your command and we loose one."

"I did all I could. My forces and I searched the construct and…" General Fulamee answered.

"Why didn't your forces pursue them?" Trust asked, anger mounting.

"They did! But we lost them in an oncoming blizzard," General Fulamee replied.

Megaera leaned on a table running her hand through the hologram. It showed the stars in the vacuum of space. Megaera paused before changing the image to that of a demon.

Alecto walked over to the table and watched as Megaera studied it's features. She brought up another demon, the modern type.

"What are you looking at?" Alecto asked.

"Note the differences between the two," she replied. "How their armour has changed, advanced. They end up with things we had only through the forerunners and now…invisibility."

Alecto grunted and withdrew from the image.

"Mimics, the lot of them," she growled. "Foul beasts from the pits of hell!"

Alecto slammed her fist on the table causing the image to flicker before vanishing. Megaera sat up, ignoring the rash gesture. She kept on gazing into space going over things in her mind.

"They're advancing," she mused. "Far quicker than us."

Megaera looked up at Aletco who was gripping the edge of a chair.

"We're on the loosing side," she stated.

"Well we might as well fight for it, make it last longer," Alecto said. "Do our duty."

Tisiphone woke. It seemed so sudden, a shock to the system. All of a sudden she was awake, not at all tired. Her helmet had been removed. She was in the boundaries of an illuminated rectangle. However she couldn't move her arms or legs, and she couldn't detect what the cause was.

A sudden rush of anger swept through her as she remembered the last moments she was awake.

"Filth," she growled. "It will be me who slaughters each and every one of you!"

"Doesn't look like that to me," a voice said.

Tisiphone stretched as best she could to look around the dark room. Then she relaxed. _Fine I shall play your little game. _

"When the time is right," she replied.

"It's on the ship?" Captain Kalon asked an excited grin appearing on his face.

"Yessir," Spartan 152 answered.

"Oh do show…" the Captain said but an arm stopped him from proceeding.

"I am your commanding officer, in future do _not_ do anything without my go ahead," General Jameson growled.

"Yes, Sir," Captain Kalon sighed.

"Captain!"

"Sir yes sir!" the Captain retried.

"_That's_ better," General Jameson said. "I do not tolerate insubordination in my fleet."

He turned to Spartan 152 standing beside Master Chief. Behind the General Captain Kalon rolled his eyes. Underneath her visor Spartan 152 raised an eyebrow.

"Is it secure?" the General asked.

"Yessir," Spartan 152 informed him.

"Then let's meet our new arrival," he concluded, glancing back at the Captain.

General Dean Jameson walked into a bright room to see two men working at some controls. In the centre of the room a heavily armoured Elite struggled to free itself from invisible bonds. It hovered above a rectangular block, white light shone from the block.

Captain Kalon circled the captive several times.

"It's magnificent," he said.

"Ingenious," the General murmured.

"The machine or the prisoner?" a man working the controls asked.

"Machine." General Jameson replied.

"Prisoner." Captain Kalon answered.

"I see…" the man said.

"We used the same technology from the Ghosts to make this," the other man told them and came up beside the General. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Mm," the General said. "Can it hear us?"

"That device is completely soundproof, and all it can see is darkness until we say otherwise," the man informed them proudly.

"I want to talk to it," the General told them. "Let it see us as well."

"Right away, Sir," the man replied and leapt to the controls. "When you're ready."

The General nodded and turned his attention to the struggling Elite being forced to face them. He grinned at the control the device had over the Elite.

"Covenant," he called.

Through the darkness Tisiphone heard her enemy call. She'd recognise that foul tongue anywhere. The shadow lifted and she saw a group standing nearby.

"Filth! Dirt from hell!" she screeched.

General Jameson grinned as he heard the Elite screech it's reply.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied. "You don't exactly look like the rest, why's that?"

The Elite stayed quite, staring disdainfully at him. The General shuffled uncomfortably and changed the question.

"Spec Ops eh? What were you doing on Kellis II?" he asked.

The Elite started laughing, it had a deep, echoing laugh that irritated the General.

Tisiphone chortled at the Filth's sentence. How little he knew, did he not look into his captives.

"You fool. You think three mere Spec Ops would slay a hall full of you?" Tisiphone boomed. "Did your leader not listen to the message given? If your race is to feel pain there is none better to give it."

Master Chief tensed. _A fury?_

"Sir, may I?" he asked the General who nodded.

"By all means," he replied.

Master Chief looked back at the Elite.

"You are a Fury?" he asked.

The Elite laughed even more before stopping to reply.

"Correct," it said. "And I plan to kill each and every one of you, one way or another."

"Which one?" Spartan 152 asked. "There are three, which are you?"

Tisiphone stopped laughing to remember Alecto. _She left me behind. And Megaera… _

"You are not worthy of my cooperation," she told them half-heartedly. "Go now for you are wasting your time."

The annoyed General nodded and the men pulled up the barrier. Captain Kalon looked at the General, confused.

"Why stop? There is so much more you could squeeze out of it," he asked.

"You're confusing Elites with Grunts, Captain," the General told him. "Once they say they'll stop they stop."

The Captain's face turned from excitement to disappointment. The General looked at Spartan 152.

"How do you know about the Furies?" he asked.

"Greco-Roman mythology, Sir," she replied.

"Ah, something I know very little about," the General mused and started to walk out of the room. "What do you know of the Furies?"

"There are three, Sir, Tisiphone, Alecto and Megaera," Spartan 152 informed him. "They were goddesses of vengeance. Alecto, unceasing in anger. Megaera, jealous and Tisiphone, avenger of murder. As far as I can recall."

The General murmured thoughtfully at this information.

"Eumenides," Captain Kalon said.

Everyone looked at him as a smile spread across his face.

"Kind Ones," he translated.

Falcon woke up in a typical Covenant cell. His arm stung but was sealed with some form of bio foam. So the Covenant weren't _completely_ foul.

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

Falcon looked across the way to where another Spartan sat slumped against the bars. Falcon walked as near to the Spartan as the cell would allow. He studied the bars for a minute and looked at the Spartan again.

"Why don't you pry the bars apart?" Falcon asked. "It should be a cinch."

The other Spartan laughed, " You think I haven't tried? Anyway there are guards in every nook and cranny, I couldn't handle _all_ of them alone."

"True…" Falcon murmured.

"Who are you, then?" he asked.

"You first," Falcon replied.

"Secondary Chief," the Chief told him.

"Ah, Spartan 200," Falcon thought aloud. "Haven't seen you for what? Seven years?"

"Remind me who you are," the Chief said.

"Spartan 184 aka Falcon," Falcon informed him.

The Chief laughed setting a bunch of Jackals off screeching.

"I'd never have thought…" he chuckled.

Falcon glared grimly through the bars at the Chief. Of all the people he had to be stuck with. He hoped the Grunts would sooner eat him than to be stuck with such a soldier.

_Why does he have to be here? I hope the Elites kick him into dust!_ He scowled.

"Are you still being a bad leader?" Falcon asked the Spartan. "Still blaming others for your mistakes?"

"At least I don't shoot my comrades," the Chief replied.

"Lucky I don't send soldiers under my command to act as bait," Falcon rejoined, "then order their murder."

"You shot him! You killed him!" the Chief shouted, standing up.

"And _then_ you pin the blame on _me_," Falcon hissed.

"It was your fault," the Chief told him.

"Yet what was it we learnt in training? Hm?" Falcon asked.

The Chief slid down, sitting in a corner of his cell. Turning his back on Falcon.

"Always, no matter what, _always_ obey your commander," Falcon said. "Ring a bell?"

The Chief said nothing, staring at the blank, purple-pink wall.

Patience watched the two demons converse, both obviously not happy to be with the other. He listened as the 'Falcon' pulled a string releasing a wave of guilt on the 'Chief'.

"Fascinating," Patience mumbled and looked at the other two Prophets beside him. "See how he talks in such a way that he hurts the other without nearing him."

"We see," Truth replied.

"Though I still find it despicable that you bother to watch them," Honour told Patience.

"Oh step out of the old times," sneered Patience. "This is a time for tactful thinking, not for letting pride get in the way all the time."

"Careful where you tread, Mighty Patience," Honour warned. "For the outcome will not be good if you challenge the gods."

"Oh I wouldn't _dare_," Patience hissed.

"What are we going to do about Tisiphone?" Trust asked quickly changing the subject.

"Trade," Honour answered breaking away from Patience's glare.

_There you go, another chapter done. The usual please review and all that. Cheers for reading & reviewing. _


	7. Negotiations

Chapter 6 – Negotiations

_Yay, chapter six already! How time flies._

General Fulamee stared intensely at the screen in front of him. His hands skimmed across the holographic board, giving commands out faster than any _human_ could. Then he paused ready to press the final button.

Click.

The layout of a typical human bridge spread across the screen. He resisted grinning: the last time he'd negotiated with this ship they had some serious casualties…

A familiar white dressed human looked up at the screen.

"Not you again," it sighed. "What is it now? Centaurs?"

"Negotiations," General Fulamee corrected him, his voice deep.

At this the human smiled.

"Is it about that wonderful Elite of yours?" it asked.

"No, the Fury," Fulamee told him. "We are willing to trade in two of your demons for the one Fury."

He paused a moment to let the filthy creature soak the thought in.

"Is that not…_fair_ in your terms?" General Fulamee asked.

"Not by _your_ terms," it replied. "Where's the catch?"

"No catch, just rules," Fulamee told it. "Leave the Fury on a planet of your choice. Tell us where and we'll arrange it."

"You seem pretty sure we'll agree," the human said.

"It's in your nature to want your own back," Fulamee responded.

"Of course," it grunted. "I think I'll get back to you on that proposal of yours."

"Be swift," Fulamee growled and terminated communications.

Fulamee stretched unable to resist the smile that came.

"Fools."

The Navigator swivelled in his chair to face the Admiral. "Did he just warn us or threaten us?"

"I think a meeting is in order," the Admiral said, a frown creasing his forehead.

Tisiphone listened to the quiet and stared into the darkness.

It's not like she wasn't prepared for capture. It's the fact she could barely move was the problem. And without her helmet she could not give voice commands. But yet there were a few more options and she was about to use one. It was just a matter of when.

She waited a little longer until she felt the lack of control would drive her mad.

Tisiphone clenched one fist and pressed a button on her wrist with the other. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

A shrill, continuous tone alerted the two technicians. They jumped up as it sounded, and immediately started searching for an explanation. Along the control boards lights flashed and beeping joined the chaos.

"Everything's just stopped," one called. "No heartbeat, no breathing, no brainwaves, nothing."

"Look for a glitch in the software!" the other shouted glancing from the monitors to the Elite.

A soldier walked alongside the two frantic workers, scanning the screens. A Spartan followed, also searching for a reason the Elite suddenly died.

"Get the medic," the Spartan ordered.

"Nobody is going to go near _that_ thing!" the soldier cried aloud.

"That's an order!" the Spartan yelled over the siren.

The soldier stumbled out of the room.

The Spartan hit a button causing the Elite to fall onto the pedestal. The screeching died down and the beeping followed.

"_Abwabwah onba,_" a voice said, coming from the Elite's suit.

"Tell me that's the life support," the Spartan pleaded and strode over to the Elite.

He looked it over and waved his hand in front of the Elite's lifeless face, just in case. Then he pulled off his glove, his hand hovered over its mandibles.

"Not breathing!" he told the technicians.

Another Spartan came beside the first. She went to take off the armour but yelped as the shield shocked her. The first Spartan looked at her quizzically and she looked back, grasping her hand.

Every millisecond seemed like precious hours wasted. The Spartan was relieved to see a doctor rush in. Scanner in hand, the doctor placed a typical first aid box onto the stand. He ran the scanner along the Elite's lifeless body and frowned.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do," he told them.

"What about putting it into the recovery position?" a technician suggested.

"And what is it recovering from?" the doctor asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he answered.

"The 'clear', electric thingy with the two things?" the other technician tried, flapping his arms in an attempt to get the right word.

The group just stared at him quizzically.

"What about defibrillation?" a Spartan asked.

"The shield would absorb it and if it had life support then it would've acted by now," the doctor replied, shaking his head.

"Mouth to mouth?" a soldier chipped in.

"I think it would rather slice off it's mandibles," the second Spartan replied.

"And we are respecting it's dead views why?" another soldier quizzed.

"Who wants to tell the General?" the first Spartan asked.

"Trap," the Admiral said leaning back in his chair.

"I agree, the Covenant would never _trade_," a General agreed.

"Unless the Elite is special," a second General said.

"I kind of figured that," the Admiral replied.

"Or they _want_ to give the prisoners back," a Commander suggested.

"Why would they want to do that?" the first General asked with a chuckle, leaning on one side of his padded seat.

"Plenty of reasons," the Commander answered. "Bomb, hypnotism, to get someone back. Or all of the above."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," the Admiral replied.

A soldier came in and saluted.

"At ease, Lieutenant. What is it?" the Admiral sighed.

"General Jameson is asking for you on the bridge, Sir," the Lieutenant told him.

"Can't it wait?" the Admiral asked.

"He says it's urgent, Sir," the Lieutenant informed him.

"Alright, Lieutenant I'll be there in a minute," the Admiral replied.

He watched the Lieutenant salute and leave before slowly getting up.

"Best not to keep the General waiting," he said.

The bridge was bustling with activity, people chatting to one another about something. When the Admiral entered with the two Generals and the Commander silence swiftly followed.

On the large screen that dominated most of the front of the room General Jameson was waiting. The Admiral twitched with irritation as he noticed how grim the General looked.

"Admiral," he said, his voice echoing from hidden speakers.

"General," the Admiral replied with a nod. "What was so urgent that you should call me from a meeting?"

"I have…" the General winced before completing his sentence. "I have grave news."

"Just bring it to me straight," the Admiral told him.

"The captive has kind of…retired," the General informed him, struggling to find the perfect words.

_Not exactly as _straight_ as I had hoped,_ the Admiral thought to himself.

"It's escaped?" he asked.

"Er, no."

"Blown up?"

"Along those lines," the General answered.

"So the captive has sort of blown up?" the Admiral tried.

"Well it's certainly dead," the General told him.

"How did it die?" the Admiral asked.

"Now the funny thing is, we don't know," the General answered.

"You don't know?" the Admiral questioned.

"It was fine one second, dead the next," the General told him with a slight laugh.

"I see…" the Admiral murmured. "Well thank you General you've made a lot of choices a lot easier."

The General nodded and the screen went back to stars and blackness. The Admiral thought for a minute. He turned to the two men working at the communications desk.

"Call back that Elite," he ordered.

"But, Sir the Elite is _dead_," a General protested.

"The Elite did not say anything about the Fury being alive, General Lowen," the Commander told him.

"Exactly, Commander, we'll make a General out of you yet," the Admiral said with a smile.

The General looked grouchily at the Commander managing to keep his envious looks discrete.

The screen showed an Elite busy watching other monitors. As it turned around the monitor caught his eye, startling the Elite.

"Hello sunshine," the Admiral said.

The Elite narrowed his eyes and his mandibles jerked slightly. He looked at the Admiral with unmatched hate.

"_What is it, filth_?" it growled looking down at the Admiral.

"We've decided to accept your offer," the Admiral informed it.

At this the Elite seemed to lighten up and it relaxed, leaning back in it's chair.

Behind the Admiral General Lowen shifted restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Unah, in the Derrimeus System," the Admiral stated. "One ship, two Elites, unarmed are allowed on the planet. Understood?"

"_Perfectly_," the Elite purred.

The screen went blank and the Admiral smiled as the Elite vanished. He turned to Commander Alm beside him.

"Inform the General of the arrangement," he ordered.

Kalamee spun around in his hovering chair. Brooding in the dark room lit only by the humming control panel. Kalamee stared at a screen showing glittering stars, a glimmering dust cloud and a Covenant armada. He sighed appreciatively.

Patience's image sprang onto the screen, catching Kalamee by surprise. He jerked upright and cursed loudly in his head. Kalamee bowed extremely low in an attempt to hide his alarm.

"Mighty Prophet Patience…" He managed a muffled response.

"General Kalamee," the Prophet said in return. "The humans contacted you."

Kalamee forced his face into a blank expression before raising his head. He resisted growling in annoyance at the amusement in the Prophet's croaky voice. Patience out of all the Prophets was definitely the most irritating. Pushing his emotions aside Kalamee continued his report.

"Yes," Kalamee replied. "They have arranged the trade."

"Good," Patience said, sobering sharply. "Make sure there are no mistakes this time." Patience narrowed his eyes. "Or it will be your body trailing through the streets."

"Of course Mighty Patience," Kalamee replied, bowing for a second time.

The screen blinked, showing the armada once more. Interest sprang up inside him at how Patience knew he had watched the punishment. Then the answer came to him and he laughed.

_Divine knowledge! I wonder how many bugs he has on my devices… _

_Shortie chap! I would never stop to post if I didn't stop here. Anyway, cheers for reading. _

_Question: Is anything different to the previous chaps? Don't look too hard on it._


End file.
